Diskussion:Borg
Hi Leute! Ich hab den Quelltext der Sidebar 1:1 aus der englischen Memory Alpha kopiert. Warum funktioniert das hier nicht so?? :) - DerTeufel 10:44, 14. Jun 2004 (CEST) : Zunächst danke, dass du den Artikel nicht eins zu eins übernommen hast. Im holländischen MA scheint sich ein sprachlich angepasster Clone zu entwickeln. ;-) – Es funktioniert nicht, da zum Beispiel hier Bild:xyz heißt. Zusätzlich gibt es die Bilder (noch) nicht in der deutschen MA. Technisch gesehen ist jede Sprache für sich ein abgeschlossenes Wiki, die Interwiki-Links (zum Beispiel en:Main Page) erleichtern nur die Übergänge. -- Florian 11:04, 14. Jun 2004 (CEST)~ :: Naja eins zu eins ... ich versuche zu übersetzen und eigene Wörter einzubinden. Die Bilder existieren hier schon (hab ich raufgeladen) aber ans das mit Image -> Bild hab ich nicht gedacht :) - DerTeufel 11:43, 14. Jun 2004 (CEST) Herkunft Im Spiel StarTrek Legacy wird die Herkunft der Borg beschrieben. Darf ich schreiben? --85.176.5.92 18:57, 22. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Im Artikel zum Spiel Star Trek: Legacy. 20:30, 22. Dez 2006 (UTC) Caption Ich finde die Bezeichnung "Caption" etwas störend im MA-de. Allerdings gibt es keine griffige Übersetzung: Untertitel oder Bildunterschrift würde das Design zerschießen. Als Inhalt des Bild-Objekts kann man den Text auch nicht einbinden ohne die Links zu verlieren (siehe MA-nl). Mein Vorschlag wäre, komplett auf "Caption" zu verzichten. -- Florian 23:38, 16. Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Ich werds mal probieren auf Beschreibung zu übersetzen, ich denke das klingt besser. Natürlich können wir das auch weglassen und einfach nur die Bildunterschrift lassen. - DerTeufel 08:53, 17. Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Schaus dir mal jetzt an, ich find es schaut nicht so schlecht aus, bis auf Korok, aber da könnte man notfalls das Korok weglassen, da es nicht unbedingt an dieser Stelle wichtig ist das das Korok war (wobei ich noch nicht weiss wer Korok ist :) ) - DerTeufel 08:57, 17. Jun 2004 (CEST) Korok stammt wohl aus Unimatrix Zero. Die Sache mit den Bildunterschriften ist einfach ne Geschmackssache und ich will's auch nicht zu hoch hängen. Mit erscheint (fast) alles besser als "Caption". ;) -- Florian 10:10, 17. Jun 2004 (CEST) :Uhm, bevor wir uns hier um das Wort Caption streiten, möchte ich anmerken, dass durch das Software update alle Artikel auf ein neues Layout gebracht werden, nämlich mit dem thumbnail Syntax, statt in einer Tabelle am Rand. -- Kobi 17:32, 17. Jun 2004 (CEST) Örks, ich find das mit dem Beschreibung: so dämlich, als ob einer nicht raffen würde, das es das ist, was es ist... --84.130.174.246 13:45, 13. Apr 2005 (EDT) Borg-Queen Hi, Ich finde die Beschreibung der Borg-Queen nicht richtig. Da die Borg-Queen aber wahrscheinlich ein sehr umstrittenes Konzept ist, wollte ich nicht direkt alles ändern, denn wahrscheinlich sieht der Nächste das direkt wieder anders. Ich sehe die Borg-Queen so: Das Kollektiv kann völlig selbstständig handeln, was man in VOY: Endspiel, Teil I deutlich sehen kann. Jedoch kann die Borg-Queen, falls sie es für nötig erachtet, die Entscheidung des Kollektivs übergehen und neue Befehle geben. In der gleichen Folge kann man erkennen, dass zwar ein Teil der Borg durch den Tod der Borg-Queen zerstört wird, doch ein anderer Teil wiederum nicht. Ich denke die Königin ist wichtig für die Borg um schwierige Gegner zu besiegen. Wir wissen seit Skorpion, Teil I, dass die Borg nur durch Assimilation einen Gegner verstehen können. Wenn die Königin nicht wäre, würden die Borg wahrscheinlich immernoch einzelne Borg-Kuben zur Erde schicken. Dann noch zu den Schiffsklassen der Borg. Dort ist der Borg-Assimilator aufgeführt. Im Eintrag wird schon daraufhingewiesen, dass es sich dabei um ein Schiff aus dem Spiel Star Trek: Armada handelt, also non-canon. Selbst die Vorlage ist kein richtiges Borg Schiff, sondern gehörte zu Lores Borgbande. Also, ist es richtig, dass das Schiff dort in der Liste steht? --Kempec 13:18, 13. Apr 2005 (CET) :Das solltest Du dann auch in die betreffende Diskussion schreiben ;-) Ansonsten hast Du völlig recht, Subeinheiten (Kuben) des Kollektivs sind teilautonom, die Queen beschreibt sich selbst ja als "Ordnungsbringer". Ändere ruhig. Das mit dem Assimilator hat auch auch eine eigene Diskussion ;-) --84.130.174.246 13:45, 13. Apr 2005 (EDT) könnte man so sehen Jaja, die Queen... wahrscheinlich ist die Queen soziemlich der umstrittenste Charrakter aus Voyager. Ich denke, man hat sie eingeführt um das Insektenhafte der Borg zu unterstreichen (als Parallele zu den staatenbildenden Instekten) wie auch das Wort Drohne für eine Borgeinheit. Dabei zeigt sich mal wieder die großartige Genialität der Storyschreiber: Die Handlungen und Äußerungen der Queen sind so "sybillisch", daß im Grunde genommen jeder genau das herauslesen kann, womit er am besten klar kommt. (selbst wenn er keine Klarheit sondern Widersprüche sucht) Nach reichlicher Überlegung bin ich zum Ergebnis gekommen, dass die Queen nur eine Dronhe ist, aber eine ganz besondere: Sie erlebt Gefühle. Dabei dient sie dem Kollektiv mit ihrem Ego, welches wahrscheinlich stärker ist als das der übrigen Dronen. Durch sie erleben die Borg nun Gefühle, die sie sonst ja nicht kennen. Unter keinen Umständen halte ich es für wahrscheinlich, dass die Queen Entscheidungen des Kollektives überstimmen kann. Das Kollektiv ist effizient, indem es mit der größten auch nur denkbaren Geistesfähigkeit Enscheidungen trifft und mit der größten denkbaren Entschlossenheit ausführt. Die Gefühle einer Drohne sind irrelevant, sie würden die Effizienz stören. Daher sind die Gefühle der Königin noch viel irrelevanter, wenn nicht sogar gefährlich, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal existent. Mit ihr und in ihr ZEIGEN sich nur die Gefühle der Gesamtheit des Kollektivs. Zu sagen, dass die Borgqueen weiser entscheiden oder willkürlich emotionale Entscheidungen gegen die Borg treffen kann, würde ja bedeuten, dass ihre (der Borg) gesamte Konzeption eine große Lüge ist, dass die Borg als Feudalismus, als verlängerter Arm der Queen geschaffen wurde, oder? Ihre offensichtlichen Regungen, der Zynismus, der Sadismus mit dem sie sich geriert sind in meinen Augen bloß ein "Frontend". Sie IST die Borg. Sie ist das eine, die Essenz dieser abermilliardenköpfigen Hydra. Das Kollektiv ist bereit einen Kubus zu zerstören, um Janeway zur Aufgabe zu zwingen, weil es meint, damit effizient sein Ziel zu erreichen. Der dabei gezeigte Sadismus der Queen ist nur Show, ist nur Theater um noch effizienter Endruck zu machen. Dabei ist Autonomie einzelner Borgeinheiten nur eine technische Frage: wozu sollte ein Kubus eine eigene Autonomie haben? Das würde nur mit der (fast schon erotischen) technokratischen Klarheit im Gesamtheit des Kollektivs brechen. Er braucht natürlich die Fähigkeit, autonom ein Kollektiv zu errichten, falls er vom Hive getrennt werden sollte, quasi als Notlösung. Aber ab welcher Größe kann man von einem Hive-Bewußtsein sprechen? Falls 1000 Drohnen ausreichten, würde das ja bedeuten, dass man aus Rationalitätsgründen das Hive unterteilen müsste, um es schneller und effizienter zu machen. Ich glaube, dass jede Zuordnungseinheit (selbst die "nine" aus der "seven" stammt) die etwas grundlegendes teilen (wie eine gemeinsame Aufgabe, oder ein gemeinsames Schiff) von allen anderen Borg nur den "Gesang" hören, die gemeinsamkeit aller Stimmen. Dafür aber in das Hive nur eine einzige Stimme abgeben, nämlich ihre gemeinsamen (vielleicht sogar demokratisch zu nennenden Ansichten) So bündeln sie ihre Informationsflut, diese fließen dann wiederum zu einem weiteren Organisationsknotenpunkt, an dem wieder gesiebt und gefiltert wird und alles landet dann im Hive und fließt zurück zu den Drohnen, die es als höchste Autorität akzeptieren. Es ist wahrscheinlich bedeutungslos, ob hinter einer "Stimme" im Hive eine Drohne oder ein Kubus steht. Oder? Gruß, Slash.--Slashatdot 23:54, 20. Mai 2005 (UTC) Das ist eine schöne Erklärung, der ich auch größtenteils zustimmen kann. Jedoch wird in Endspiel absolut deutlich gezeigt, dass sie das Kollektiv überstimmen kann. Und zwar in der Szene in der die Borg die Voyager abfangen und assimilieren wollen, die Königin jedoch den Befehl aufhebt und sie nur beobachten läßt. --Kempec 09:31, 21. Mai 2005 (UTC) Ja, vielleicht hast Du zum Teil Recht. Es wurde nicht genau geklärt, wie sich das Kollektiv aus dem "Hugh-Desaster" erholt hat. Möglicherweise war die Queen früher so wie ich sie verstehe, heute ist sie als Reaktion auf die Opposition die Hughs Privatisation auslöste in ihre feudalistische Position gelangt. Das klingt für mich sehr "borgish": Im Hugh-Desaster erkennt das Kollektiv eine Schwäche und passt sich an. Unrecht im Feudalismus ist irrelevant. Effizienz ist alles. Oder? Gruß, Slash.--Slashatdot Ich hab' jetzt den überlangen absatzlosen Text nicht gelesen (der war heut einfach zu viel - sry), aber nach Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt existierte die Borg-Königin schon in der Episode In den Händen der Borg, womit die Anpassung aus dem Hugh-Desaster wohl als Erklärungsversuch wegfällt. -defchris/✍ talk 21:25, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) : Wahrscheinlich einfach mal wieder ein Logikfehler der den Produzenten nicht aufgefallen ist, aber zurück zu den Borg. Von einer Anpassung an das Hugh-Desaster kann man wahrscheinlich nicht sprechen, wegen des unpassenden Zeitbezugs, aber vielleicht denken wir auch nur in zu kleinen "dreidimensionalen Begriffen" ;-). Denkbar finde ich, dass die Borg-Queen eine Art Regler und eine Art Inividualitätsinput liefert. Die Borg forschen nicht, außer vielleicht bei der Stabilisierung des Omega-Partikels. Forschung geht einher mit Kreativität, die wohl ein essentieller Bestandteil von Individualität ist. Ohne ein "Individuum", das kreativen Input liefern kann, wäre das Kollektiv in seiner eigenen Organisation gefangen, da es die sich selbst gestellten Schranken nicht durchbrechen kann. Wäre es nicht daher effizient ein Individuum, mehr würden nur wieder für Chaos und Streit sorgen, in den Geist des Kollektivs zu integrieren. :Damit stellt sich zwar wieder die Frage, was war zuerst da, das Huhn oder das Ei, aber über die Entstehungsgeschichte der Borg wird wohl nie viel bekannt werden. --Tierra 16:04, 24. Nov 2005 (UTC) Philosophisches zu den Borg :Entfernt aus dem Artikel: In den Borg spiegelt sich das uralte und in vielen Kulturen zu findende Motiv des Vampirismus oder des Seelenraubs. Ein Individuum wird gewaltsam aus seinem Umfeld gerissen, einer neuen Gemeinschaft zwangsweise zugeführt. Bei der Aufnahme verliert sie Teile ihrer Persönlichkeit und wird dafür Glied der Vampirgemeinschaft, vornehmlich vom Ziel erfüllt, andere in diese Lebensgemeinschaft zu zwingen. Der Vergleich kann durch folgende Symbole belegt werden: * Die Borg injizieren ihren Opfern Drogen und Nanosonden (Miniroboter) die es willenlos machen und zu einem Borg umwandeln. Dies geschieht oft durch zwei Einstiche in den Hals. Eine Umwandlung ist dann nicht mehr aufzuhalten * Das Opfer ist nach seiner Umwandlung entpersonalisiert * Seine Seele geht größtenteils verloren * Die Borg sind gleich * Borg pflanzen sich nicht fort (nicht vornehmlich) * Borg sind unsterblich * Borg sind blaß-weißlich * Borg schlafen nicht, sie ruhen paralysiert in ihren Alkoven, in einem komatösen Schlaf Ebenso interessant ist das Wort "Kollektiv". In allen Sprachen in die die Borg übersetzt werden, wird dazu ein Wort aus dem sozialistisch-soziologischen Kontext verwendet. Ein Borg hat keinen Besitz, nicht einmal sein Körper und seine Gedanken sind sein Eigentum. Persönlichkeitsrechte sind scheinbar nicht vorhanden. Dafür hat ein Borg jedoch absolute demokratische Freiheit im Kollektiv. Er nimmt an allen Gedanken des Kollektivs Teil, er bestimmt alles mit und fügt sich ohne zu zögern jeder Aufgabe, jedem Urteil. Würden Teile des Kollektivs anfangen egoistischer zu denken, würde es feudalistisch werden. Daher ist es funktionell essentiell, dass die Borg keinen eigenen Willen haben. So lange kein Borg ein Selbstbewußtsein hat, braucht es keine Hirarchie. In manchen Episoden wird die Assimilation auch als "Eins werden", im Sinne eines Eingehen ins Nirvana beschrieben. Die Borg-Königin spielt dabei auch eine wichtige Rolle: Sie ist überzeugt von den Borg sowie deren Kollektiv und will dadurch eigentlich nur allen Lebewesen "helfen", Perfektion zu erreichen - auch wenn dabei Gewalt angewandt werden muss, da sie auch ihre Perfektion erreichen will. So gesehen nehmen die Borg die selbe Position wie die Föderation ein. Diese versucht, Wissen zu erlangen und dadurch zu besseren Person zu werden. Doch die Diskrepanz besteht darin, dass die Borg keine Personen sind. Ihr Kollektiv handelt als ein Verstand, und ihrer Auffassung nach ist eine Stimme "unbedeutend" gegenüber der Macht Milliarden von Stimmen. ---- das stört mich schon seit langem. erstmal hat es garnix mit philosophie zu tun^^ außerdem gebt es diesen text schon im wortlaut bei wikipedia(vermutlich der selbe urheber). ich weis net, irgendwie stört es mich, ich kann nicht genau sagen warum --Shisma 19:45, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) Find ich auch etwas sehr "magazinig". Habe es erstmal entfernt, allein schon wegen des zumindest möglichen Copyrightverstoßes. --Memory 21:10, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Nachtrag: der Autor ist der selbe - Slashatdot (siehe auch oben auf dieser Seite) --Memory 21:17, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) : yap, das war ich. Auf einer Darkwave-Party (viele Vamps anwesend) hat mir ein befreundeter Anthropologe etwas über Vampyrismus in den terranischen Kulturen erzählt. Der Vampyrismus ist die älteste bekannte Schwarzmagie (by the way) und man sei sich sicher, dass die Borg eine Sci-Fi-Adaptation seien. Die von mir eingebrachten Zeilen entstammen beinahe wortwörtlich seinen Aussagen und sind weder journalistisch noch urheberrechtlich bedenklich. Ich finde, sie gehören als Hintergrundinformationen einfach dazu. Vielleicht findet sich ja ein Weg, die Passage umgestaltet in den neuen (sehr guten) Text wieder einfließen zu lassen? Ich täte es ja selbst, aber der Text ist zu gut (abgesehen von der Lücke...) Gruß, --Slashatdot 14:26, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::mhh, naja, die sache ist glaube ich die: das schweift zusehr ab... ich meine ich fände es angemessen wenn man die Klingonen mit den Samurai, oder das Klingonische Imperium mit der Sovjet Union vergleichen würde. da diese ja auch mehr oder minder offensichtlich als vorlage dafür dienten. aber ich glaube der Grundgedanke hinter den Borg war nicht unbedinngt vampierismuss... naja, denke ich, was meint ihr?--Shisma 14:39, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) Ich denke nicht, dass das der Grundgedanke hinter den Borg ist. Aber es passt hier ziemlich gut.--10.Februar 2007 Transwarp Ist es nicht falsch dass Transwarp schneller als warp 10 ist? Das wäre ja schneller als überall gleichzeitig sein!? entspricht transwarp nicht eher warp 9.9999999999999 oder so? --213.7.127.182 nein, das ist ein anderes funktionsprinziep. wie, durch ein wurmloch fliegen, also, durch einen "transwarpkanal". ich fand diese formulierung auch etwas irrierend^^ --Shisma 14:41, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) Es gibt beides: den 9,999999...-Warp und die Transwarpkanäle. Für die Kanäle braucht man nur einen Zugangscode, für den Antrieb eine Transwarpspule. --Memory 21:28, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) Spezies und Kultur? sind die borg bei ma nun eine eigene spezies oder nur eine Kultur? --Shisma 12:39, 11. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Ich würde es eher als Kultur bezeichnen. --Memory 21:21, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Die Borg waren mal eine eigenständige Rasse. --Ben1990 15:51, 25. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::quelle?--88.72.230.232 14:49, 25. Sep 2006 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel? :Verschoben von Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel Ich habe den Artikel ganz ausgebaut und nun hat er alles, was es über Borg gibt; sogar kleinste Details aus TNG, VOY und den Filmen. Müsste komplett sein --Schiggy 13:31, 6. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Ich hab mir mal erlaubt, deinen Kommentar auf die richtige Seite zu verschieben. Muss mir aber erst noch die Zeit nehmen, den artikel zu lesen. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 16:11, 6. Jan 2006 (UTC) *Noch stimme ich nicht dafür, weil hier die Meßlatte durch den exzellenten englischen Artikel natürlich hoch liegt. So fehlen z.B. einige dort vorhandenen Standard-Bereiche, wie die Kommunikation/Schrift oder schlicht die Liste der Auftritte (kann aus der MA/en übersetzt werden). Was vorher noch diskutiert werden sollte (wo auch die MA/en leider wenig drauf geachtet hat) ist die Frage, wie der Inhalt zwischen Borg und Borg-Kollektiv aufgeteilt werden sollte. Einige Dinge in Borg beschreiben stark das Kollektiv, andere den Borg an sich. Die Chronologie ist schon gut so, auch hier sollte man aber klären, wo dann der vollständige Geschichtsteil hinkommt, wie es ihn in der MA/en gibt. Wobei ich hier fast für den ja doch etwas kurzen Kollektiv-Artikel plädiere ("Geschichte der Borg" als Artikel lohnt hier wohl nicht). Sachen wie fehlende oder doppelte Links prüfe ich noch. --Porthos 18:24, 6. Jan 2006 (UTC) Nachtrag: es fehlen auch bei einigen Absätzen die Episodenverweise. --Porthos 18:59, 6. Jan 2006 (UTC) *Ich bin (noch) dagegen und zwar aus einigen Gründen: Zum einen enthält der Artikel erst einmal zu viele Bilder - man muss nicht möglichst viele assimilierte Spezies zeigen. Die Bilder ansich sind zwar allesamt okay - nur ist das Verhältnis stimmt nicht. Und gerade durch die Masse an Bildern wird der Artikel mit unübersichtlich. Auch liest sich der Artikel noch nicht wirklich rund, trotz der vielen Absätze. Die Sätze wirken abgehackt und monoton. Der ein oder andere längere Satz mit einem "und" oder durch Kommata verbunden tut dem Artikel bestimmt nicht weh. Er wirkt eher um die Bilder herum konstruiert, als dass die Bilder den Artikel unterstützen. -- defchris/✍ talk 20:23, 6. Jan 2006 (UTC) **Auftritte sind jetzt da, allerdings muß ich sonst das genannte bestätigen, das Fehlen der direkten Referenzen zu den Absätzen ist bereits ein Grund für einen formalen Einspruch. Die Bilder find ich ok, nur eins hab ich entfernt damit die Bilderleiste bei etwas niedrigerer Auflösung nicht an den Rand stößt. Ich sehe auch dies etwas kritisch, da hätte ich lieber ein "echtes" Ganzkörperbild von einem Borg, das müßte zu beschaffen sein. Ansonsten hat sich der Artikel aber sichtlich verbessert. --Memory 21:24, 6. Jan 2006 (UTC) ** ich weiß nicht, also so toll finde ich den Artikel nicht, eher schlecht: Es ist zum Beispiel nicht ein Borg-Bild dabei, dass die Borg (-Lokutus) in ihrem TNG-Make-up zeigt; dann der Abschnitt über die Borg-Raumschiffe, wozu haben wir denn den Artikel "Liste der Raumschiffe der Borg"? Man könnte den Titel des Artikels verkürzen auf Raumschiffe der Borg (wie in MA/en) und den Text dort einbauen; dann gibt es noch zu viele rote Links (ich weise noch mal darauf hin, dass das ein geäußerter Wunsch beim ersten exzellenten Artikel war!); außerdem verstehe ich nicht den Sinn von den Hintergrundinformationen, dort sollen Hintergrundinformationen aus der Serie stehen, Informationen wie, dass die Borg-Folgen ursprünglich eine Fortsetzung von Die Verschwörung sein sollten, die Aliens dort aber nicht gut genug waren. Wo ist Hugh? Wo steht etwas über Lore? Nee, also das ist kein exzellenter Artikel, der verdient sogar fast die Marke ausbaufähig! -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:05, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) *** An Kobi: Es sind Bilder von Borg, außerdem ist es doch egal, ob aus TNG oder nicht (weiters ist Locutus dabei). Es sind kaum rote Links vorhanden. Außerdem passen die Hintergrundinformationen, sie behandeln die Gedanken der Erfinder der Borg sind also - wie der Name schon sagt - Hintergrundinformationen. Und Hugh und Lore - große Neuigkeit - die sind in ihren Artikeln. Es gibt eigene Artikel für diese Personen, siehe Hugh und Lore. Der Borgartikel behandelt die Borg allgemein als Spezies, nicht speziell Personen, dazu gibt es eigene Artikel. Übrigens sind diese Personen in der Chronologie erwähnt, brauchen also im Borg-Artikel nicht weiter behandelt werden. --Schiggy 18:56, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) ** Hast du dir schon mal einen TNG-Borg und einen VOY-Borg im Vergleich angeschaut? Die TNG-Borg sind mit Schläuchen und Technologie-Stücken ausgestattet, die VOY-Borgs haben meist ein exoskellet EAS-Gallerie (dort gibt es auch eine schöne Ganzkörperansicht von Hugh). Darum ist das Wichtig. Außerdem finde ich, dass Hugh-Lore schon einen Absatz verdient hätten, in MA/en sind es sogar zwei (The Rogue Collective). Was mir eben noch aufgefallen ist, ist der Schwerpunkt auf das Borg-Kollektiv, dies gehört nun wirklich nicht in den Artikel, da hier die Rasse Borg beschrieben werden soll. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich den Artikel so zerreiße... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:18, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Ich habe mir eure Meinungen durchgelesen, genau kontrolliert und bin dankbar dafür, jedoch möchte ich zu einigen Punkten Einspruch erheben. **'An Porthos': Die Auftritte sind eine gute Idee, wobei ich nicht verstehe, weshalb es unter den Hintergrundinformationen kommt - sollte ein eigener Abschnitt sein. Das mit dem Artikel "Borg-Kollektiv" ist ganz penibel: Raus damit. Alles, was dort deiner Meinung nach stehen "sollte", steht unter Borg. Weiters ist das mit der Schrift etwas waage - ich habe mir den alphanumerischen Code im englischen Artikel angesehen und bin der Meinung, dass es 1. nicht wichtig ist und 2. die Infos dort nie in Star Trek erwähnt werden. Das mit dem Geschichtsteil in MA/en ist ebenfalls ganz simpel: Alles was dort unter der Geschichte der Borg steht, ist alles im deutschen Artikel unter Chronologie enthalten. Nebenbei ist die Chronologie meiner Meinung nach übersichtlicher als ein ewig langer Text über die Geschichte. Episodenverweise gehen klar, werde ich noch machen. **'An defchris': Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Bilder so gepasst haben, wie sie waren; Umschichtung ist OK, aber zu viel ist es keineswegs. Auch ist der Text nicht um die Bilder "herumkonstruiert". Der Text ist übersichtlich so wie er ist, Sätze mit "und" sind enthalten. Eher ist der Artikel in MA/en unübersichtlich, es ist ein uneinheitlicher Text ohne Struktur, auch wenn er sogar mehr Infos enthalten sollte. **'An Memory': Die eine Bildlöschung find ich OK, in der neuen Struktur ist es vielleicht unnötig. Gegen dieses Bild habe ich nichts, ganz im Gegenteil, es ist sogar besser als ein "echtes" aus der Serie. Ich habe mich nach solchen umgesehen, habe aber keines gefunden. Alle Ganzkörperbilder von Borg aus der Serie sind entweder zu klein, zu sehr von der Seite oder zu dunkel (jeder kennt doch die düstere Umgebung von Borg-Schiffen). Die Illustration aus Michael Okuda's "Star Trek Encyclopedia" ist sehr authentisch und es ist alles viel besser zu erkennen. Aber bitte - zögert nicht und sucht nach einem "echten" Bild, dann lasse ich mich eines besseren belehren; ich habe kein besseres gefunden. Das ist meine Meinung zu euren Kommentaren; bitte nehmt sie euch zu Herzen - ich möchte meinen Artikel verteidigen. --Schiggy 13:40, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) *Die Artikel hier gehören aber allen (und keinem) ;-) Auftritte sind Meta-Trek, das muß vom Rest getrennt werden, da wir den eigentlichen Text aus Sicht des Trek-Universums schreiben, also aus der Sicht z.B. eines Data oder Spock (daher auch das kursive bei Referenzen im Text). Für die gibt es keine Star Trek-Serien. Was das Bild angeht, mal sehen, vielleicht findet sich da noch was. Den Teil über die Raumschiffe kann man drinlassen, eventuell aber auch zum Kollektiv-Artikel schieben (eigener Artikel lohnt nicht). Handfeste Hintergrundinfos wären natürlich schon ne gute Sache, nicht so "philosophisches" wie das entfernte (wir sind auch kein Wikipedia-Mirror). Btw: rote Links entfernt man durch Erstellen von Artikeln, nicht durch entfernen der Links... --Memory 21:34, 7. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Schon klar, Memory, mit "mein Artikel" meine ich, dass ich ihn mühsam aufgebaut habe ;-) Auftritte sind OK, lassen wirs halt so. Dann hätte ich noch eine Frage an dich, Memory: Kann man den Kollektiv-Artikel nicht einfach löschen? Es steht alles im Borg-Artikel. Über die Schiffe ist im Borg-Artikel nur eine kurze Aufzählung; alles weitere findet sich unter Liste der Raumschiffe der Borg und den jeweiligen Artikeln (z.B. Borg-Kubus). Hintergrundinfos hab ich keine besseren, vielleicht findest du ja was! ^^ --Schiggy 10:16, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Nein, wir haben ja auch Klingone und Klingonisches Reich, es gibt immer eine Spezies und dann ihr "System". Ich würde vorschlagen, wir halten uns an das bereits etablierte Ordnungssystem, d.h. es werden bei der Spezies die Sektionen "Geschichte" (ausformuliert), "Physiologie" (vorhanden), "Gesellschaft und Politik" (heißt hier noch "Verhalten", Kultur ist dann eine eigene Sektion) - wobei dort auch deutlich auf Borg-Kollektiv gelinkt werden sollte - sowie "Wissenschaft und Technologie" (vorhanden) verwendet. Alles andere gehört in den Kollektiv-Artikel, auch die Chronologie würde ich dorthin schieben, mit einem Schwerpunkt auf allgemeinen Ereignissen wie dem "Lore-Aufstand". Ebenso den Part über Raumschiffe. Dann dürften beide Artikel ganz gut austariert sein. Da ich Dir jetzt aber auch nicht drin rummurksen will, verweise ich auf Breen, Klingone und Romulaner als positive Beispiele. Da mir aufgefallen ist, daß der englische Artikel ohne Hintergrundinfos gefeatured wurde, würde ich das nicht mehr so eng sehen. Rote Links sind für mich persönlich auch kein Problem. Allerdings werde ich Kobis Vorschlag mit dem Bild von Hugh umsetzen, das gefällt mir besser. --Memory 20:45, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) *Ein paar Sachen müssten noch überarbeitet werden, so ist der Stil der Episodenverweise noch nicht einheitlich, noch nicht mal innerhalb einzelner Absätze. Dann ist die Frage, was alles als Schlacht zwischen der Föderation und den Borg gewertet werden sollte, denn letztlich sind auch die Kämpfe der Enterprise und der Voyager Schlachten zwischen der Föderation und den Borg, wobei es da sinnfremd wäre, jedes Mal einen Artikel zu erstellen, aber sollte man die nicht zumindest auch anführen? Also ein bisschen ausführlicher, als nur über die Chronologie sollte man sich schon darüber auslassen. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:30, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) *Ich hatte den ja für Januar vorgeschlagen. Jetzt hat er endlich die Reife dafür. --Ben1990 *ich glaube nicht das der artikel wirklich komplett ist. außerdem ist die anordung der bilder etwas chaotisch --Shisma 14:46, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) *muss meiner Meinung nach noch ein wenig "auf die Weide" --KenKeeler -- Postfach 14:59, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) *Habe deine Anweisungen befolgt, Memory, obwohl es mir widerstrebt, das Physiologie-Bild einfach aufzugeben - aber was solls. Habe genanntes auf Borg-Kollektiv umgeschichtet und schreibe in Borg gerade an der Geschichte. Habe den Stil von MA/en mit "Geschichte im Alpha-Quadranten" und "Geschichte im Delta-Quadranten" beibehalten. Würde um Hilfe bitten -- Schiggy 18:06, 9. Jan 2006 (UTC) Position von Wolf 359 " Sie fand bei Wolf 359 statt, nur etwa sieben Lichtjahre von Sektor 001, dem Zentrum der Föderation, entfernt." Es gibt meines Wissens keine Sektorangabe von "Wolf 359", aber da ein Sektor eine Ausdehnung von 20 Lichtjahren hat, die Erde sich mit Sicherheit in 001 befindet und "Wolf 359" 7,796 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist, wäre es doch eher wahrscheinlich, dass er sich auch in Sektor 001 befindet. Was meint Ihr? --Ramadamses 21:06, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Sektoren müssen nicht zwangsläufig eine Ausdehnung von 20x20x20 Lichtjahren haben - und selbst dann kann Wolf 359 als Stern noch immer etwa 8 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt sein. Alles soweit in Ordnung, oder nicht? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:31, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) Ich meine nur, ob es nicht besser wäre, zu schreiben, sieben Lichtjahre von der Erde und nicht von Sektor 001, da ein Sektor ja kein "Punkt" wie ein Stern ist.--Ramadamses 21:44, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Achso - ja klar ist das besser, da es auch in der Realität ja zutrifft. Vgl. Wolf 359. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:48, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) Entstehung nach Star Trek Legacy Im Echtzeitstrategiespiel Star Trek Legacy wurde das Geheimnis der Herkunft der Borg gelüftet. Die Sonde Voyager VI (V'Ger) konnte den Schöpfer nicht finden und entschied deshalb, dann alle Kohlestoff-Einheiten eine Infizierung der Welt des Schöpfers sind. Ihr einziger Nutzen ist die Assimilisation, um zu lernen. Dies war die Entsehtung der Borg. Damit die Kohlestoffeinheiten effizient arbeiten wurden sie technisch aufgearbeitet und bekamen ein kollektives Bewusstsein. Doch als das Kollektiv größer wurde suchten die Borg nach etwas, was tausende Gedanken ordnen konnte. Sie fanden weibliche Außerirdische, die fähig waren sich in tausenden Gedanken zurechtzufinden. Sie wurden auf den Schiffen installiert und dienten als "processors of informations". Doch sie hatten einen eigenen Willen und eigene Wünsche und Bedürfnisse. Daher war die Borg-Königin nicht mehr an V'Ger gebunden. 1. Star Trek Spiele sind Non-Canon, nicht? Also gehört sowas meiner Meinung nach allerhöchstens in die Hintergrundinfos! 2. Wenn man die Ereignisse aus ENT:Regeneration bedenkt wiedersprechen sich diese, da V'Ger erst viel später an der Erde vorbeischaut. Gehört meiner Meinung nach ummodelliert! --Mr. Data 18:59, 23. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Hm, irgendwoher kenne ich das. Steht so in der Art glaube ich auch in der "Odyssee"-Trilogie von William Shatner. Ist aber auch egal, ist non-canon, daher hab ich es rausgenommen.--Kebron 19:15, 23. Dez 2006 (UTC) Literarische Anmerkung Ist eigentlich den älteren Trekkies mal aufgefallen, daß es etwas Ähnliches wie die Borg schon einmal gab? Kennt noch jemand die "Posbis" aus der Perry-Rhodan-Serie? Rüdiger Ja, dass stimmt. Da wird doch wohl nicht......? :Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass man bei den ersten Entwürfen für die Borg dort abgekupfert hat, weil die Borg zunächst als insektoid geplant waren. --Athanor 10:57, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Natürlich gibt es gewisse Parallelen, aber es fehlt der bei den Borg (in der endgültigen Konzeption) zentrale Aspekt der Assimilation. Ohne den sind die Borg nur einfache Cyborgs (zugegeben, mit einem gemeinsamen Bewußtsein, aber auch das gibt es in der Form bei den Posbis nicht), und von denen gibt es in verschiedenen SciFi-Werken genug.--Bravomike 11:04, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ich wollte eigentlich nur auf eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit in der Konzeption hinweisen und keine Diskussion darüber anzetteln, ob Rodenberry bei einer deutschen SF-Serie abgekupfert hat. Das glaube ich nicht. Rüdiger